Not just another fanfiction
by Jessyca Cullen
Summary: Look inside and give it a try :  you ll see...it s not a waste of time! I PROMISE


Hello there:)  
>I´m totally new at writing fanfictions...and I know it´s pretty much out of style...but I´ve been working on this for a very long time now...just give it a try and let me know what you think! X J.<p>

**_not just another fanfiction..._**

Bella´s point of view

_Hereby starts a new part of my life…how wonderful_

Today was my first day at NYU. A new part of my life was starting and I had to admit it was quite terrifying to see the entire students storming in and out of university while I stood stock still in front of the entrance, looking like a stupid little freshman...Which I actually was.

With mixed feelings I entered the great hall. I had to look for the auditorium number 21 where I would have my first Philosophy class.

As I was way too early for class, I sat down on a bench near the classroom. I thought I wouldn't find the room on time since I'm not even capable of finding the right way to my new apartment. My orientation sense is _that _good. And yes, that was sarcasm.

I took out my iPod, put the earplugs in and pressed play. Just yesterday evening I put some new tracks on. As I listened to a new song from the band 'Dúné' I closed my eyes and let the lyrics wash over me.

_´…tell me if you are enjoying the view, from the edge where you are standing,_

_ we try to reach deep into your heart, but silence can be so demanding…´_

When I opened my eyes again, the first students where already entering the classroom. I stood up and followed them quickly, because I didn't want to be one of the freaks that had to sit in the front rows.

"Hey…can I sit down next to you?" said a girl, who was standing right next to me. The first thing I noticed about her was her dark-brown, short hair which had a pixie-like cut. As I took a closer look at her face I noticed her almond-shaped, dark brown eyes and her beautiful high cheeks bones. The girl was beautiful.

She didn't even wait for me to reply and just took a seat next to me.

"Erm, hi…sure, sure,"I muttered.

"What's your name? Is it your first day too? My name is Alice. Aaaah, I'm sooo excited to be here!" she said to me, while bouncing nervously up and down on her seat.

"I'm Bella and yes, it's my first day too."

"Bella, hmmm…Bella from Isabella or Arabella?" she looked at me with a curious look in her eyes.

Arabella? Wow, what a weird name! I started laughing loudly.

"From Isabella!"

"Yes…I knew it, because you don't look like an Arabella! Whatever. Is it only me, or do you see those freaks too that are running around here? Look at this fool! I just don't know why I am studying Philosophy! It's all Edward's fault anyway. Pff…I tell you, if I hadn't missed the admission tests for the Designer Academy I would definitely NOT be sitting here!"Now she looked very angry.

I was quite taken aback by her new attitude and just as I was about to open my mouth and reply a blond head appeared between us.

"Alice…I'm shocked! I thought you would save me and Edward a seat!" he said with a hurt look on his face.

Alice looked at him, a little bit too long if you ask me, and added briskly, "Jasper, I forgot! I'm so sorry! But look who I met!"

"Bella,"she turned to me, pointing to the blonde guy,"This is Jasper, Edward's roommate and best friend!"

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you!"Jasper said and offered me a handshake.

I took it and answered shyly with a 'Hi'.

_Bella you are such a moron! Once in your life there are some nice people talking to you and what are you doing? Nothing! Just a__cting like a shy mou__se and being totally antisocial! Seriously…You have a mental problem! I bet that Alice regrets talking to you in the first place._

"Okay, I'm going to search for Edward. He is sitting somewhere in the first row. Poor fucker came too late and got a bad seat! Well, see you later!"

"Oh. My. God, isn't he soooo dreamy?"Alice sighed.

„Alice are you in love?"I smirked.

„Yes…no…maybe…I don't know! He's just so gorgeous!" She replied with a faraway look on her face.

At that moment the professor entered the class. He seemed very old, but had a wise touch around him. Just like a typical Philosophic.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Arnold Kantotoles and I have the pleasure to philosophize with you this term!"

After this short introduction he started with the lecture.

x-x-x-x

Time passed by very fast and after an hour the lesson was already over.

„So, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! What do you think?" I asked nervously and smiled at Alice.

„Well I don't know. I'm not that into philosophizing. That's Edward's area. He's the one, who thinks about everyone and everything. Besides, do you see him anywhere? Wait, you don't even know what he looks like! Stupid me! Remind me to introduce him to you next time!_" _she babbled.

We fought our way out of the classroom and sat down on the next free bench we found. Alice took out her mobile phone and called her brother.

"Edward, where the hell are you? I've been looking for you and Jazz!" she talked harshly into her phone.

I couldn't understand what his response was, but I definitely could see how pissed Alice was about his answer. She didn't even let him finish his sentence before she hung up on him.

"They are such big bimbos! I told them before to wait for me! But nooo…Eddie and Jazzy, the cool guys extraordinaire, had to leave with their cool new friends! You know what, I'm going after them. I will sit down at their table and eat pizza with them! Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh Alice, I would love to go with you but I promised some friends of mine that I'm going to eat lunch with them! Please don't be mad at me. I would love to meet you again if you want, too!"I told her.

„Sure I'd like to meet you again. You're cool! I think we're going to be the best of friends!" She smiled at me widely.

I was very happy about this! The first day wasn't as bad as I believed it would be. Maybe I was going to enjoy college life.

So we exchanged our phone numbers and took our separate ways.

As I made my way to the restaurant where I should meet Emmett and Rose I thought how well my first day went. Not only did I make a new friend, I also enjoyed my first class and couldn't wait for my other ones.

„Isabeeella! We're over heeeeere! Juuuuchu! CAN YOU SEEEEE MEEEEEE?"

Typically Emmett.

Totally embarrassed I made my way through the crowded restaurant to Rosalie and her giant-like monster boyfriend, also called Emmett McCarthy.

„Was that really necessary Em? You know that I hate it when people call me Isabella! Hi Rose!"I said and sat down next to her.

Rosalie Hale was amazing. She was my best friend since I don't know when. Besides, she was the most beautiful woman on this planet. There's no model that could ever reach her beauty. She has long blonde hair, which was smooth and shiny looking and crystal blue eyes. Her body is SO much more than perfect. The fact that she hangs out with me is a wonder. I'm plain and boring. There's nothing interesting about me at all. I have no special talents or gifts, like playing an instrument or speaking foreign languages, although René, my mother, tried to push me to learn Spanish once. The only thing I kept saying was: No te entiendo hombre!

Well, there is one thing in which I am definitely the best in. A talent I am definitely not that proud of: I do blush…but not in a cute way! It's like an automatic alarm-system that I cannot control. Yes, that's me.

„Bella, how are you? How was your first class? Saw any cute guys? Talked to anyone? You have to tell me everything!" Rose asked.

So I started telling her of Alice and her brother Edward, of Jasper and Professor Kantotoles. Unlike Rose, Emmett seemed to be bored and started to tickle his girlfriend to get her attention away from me. Suddenly Rose slapped him and I started to laugh my ass off for the second time today.

Emmett´s face was priceless.

"OOOUCH Rosie! That hurt! A lot!" Emmett started whining like a 3-years-old child.

"So what? Didn't you see that I was listening to Bella? Unless you don't want me to slap you again: SHUT THE PEEP UP!" Rose hissed furiously.

"So, where were we Bella? I think you said something about your new friend, Alice? You have to introduce her to me sometime. She seems to be really cool!"

„Sure, sure! Did you order something to eat? I'm starving!"

At that moment a waitress came over and we ordered two big pizzas. One for Emmett,and one for Rose and me.

After eating we sat there and talked a bit more. An hour later I excused myself, as I was really tired and just wanted to get home to…

„You have a date with this chat-freak again, right? Bella, you have to be careful. There are a lot of sick and twisted people out there who act like teenagers but are disgusting old pervs just looking for innocent girls to trick and, I don't know, rape or eat! Like some freaking cannibal serial killer! Please stop chatting with that stranger!"

She sounded just like my mother.

„Rose, please, stop it. You just don't understand it! I don't want to start fighting again! He is not a pervert and he is not some weird psycho serial killer! I know it, I know him...And it's not like I'll ever meet him! He lives on the other side of the country Rose, and we are here, in New York City. Just let it be, please! He´s my second best friend, although I have never met him before!"

With that, I stood up and left.

This really made me angry. Why couldn't she just let me be? She had her boyfriend with whom she can be happy. I, on the other hand, don't have anybody so close. When I chat with Jake I just get a big smile on my face.

_He just makes me happy. Sigh._

Back at my apartment I turned my laptop and TV on. I knew that I wasn't going to chat with Jake right away, because there was a slight time difference between where he lives and where I am. But I knew that he left me an offline-message. And I was right:

From: jake_

Hey, Bklutz… I had a really hard day today. My father started a discussion. Again. And it always ends the same… I don't know what to do but I´ll try to come online tonight. I miss you so much right now and I wish you could be here. You cannot imagine how much I could need a hug right now. Well the pack is good and besides some arguments between me and my old dad things seem both boring and tiring. I cant wait until the next time we can talk again. Missing you is starting to get painful lol

But it´s okay, I´ll keep being strong! bye

I smiled.


End file.
